Upheaval
Upheaval ist eine Multiplayermap aus Call of Duty: World at War.thumb|Upheaval Beschreibung Upheavel beinhaltet viele einstöckige Gebäude und eine Eisenbahnschiene, auf der leere Eisenbahnwaggons stehen. Dadurch wird sie zur sehr Scharfschützen-freundlichen Karte. Wenn man ein Scharfschütze ist oder eine Waffe benutzt, die auch auf Entfernung funktioniert, muss man sich nur ein Haus mit Blick auf den Gegner suchen und eine Bouncing Betty am Eingang platzieren, schon kann man Kills sammeln. Ist der Spieler kein Scharfschütze, dann sollte er besser ein Auge auf die Gebäude haben, nicht dass ein Zielfernrohr urplötzlich aus dem Fenster ragt. Stürmt man in ein besetztes Haus, muss man sich auf jeden Fall vor feindlichen Bouncing Bettys in Acht nehmen. Dank der wirklich vielen Scharfschützen muss man sich als Infanterist besser an Wände halten und niemals zu lange an einem Ort stehen, außer man ist sich wirklich sicher. Die Map ist in fünf Hauptteile aufgeteilt. An der Nordseite findet man einen grasigen Pfad, an dessen Ende sich eine Metzgerei befindet. Im Osten verlaufen dazu die Bahnschienen. Es gibt insgesamt drei Gebäude für Scharfschützen, die mehrere Stockwerke und Fenster zum Überblicken der Karte anbieten. Auf der Südseite gibt es einen kleinen Hinterhof mit einem Garten. Durch die vielen Büsche ist es hier leicht, andere überraschend zu überfallen. Es ist auch beliebt, Bouncing Bettys in die Büsche zu legen, also Vorsicht. Ganz im Westen steht ein großes Gebäude, das sich jedoch ausnahmsweise nicht für Scharfschützen eignet und deshalb gerne von Campern benutzt wird. Insgesamt gibt es nur ein Gebäude, von dem aus man über die gesamte Karte blicken kann. Im Osten befinden sich einige leere Eisenbahnwaggons und die Eisenbahnschienen. Im Waggon ganz außen rechts gibt es eine Kiste, auf die sich der Spieler stellen kann, um aus dem Waggon herauszusehen. Der gesamte Bereich wird jedoch eher ignoriert und die Kämpfe tragen sich in der Innenstadt zu. Genau in der Mitte der Stadt stehen die Ruinen einer Mauer oder eines Gebäudes, wo sich im Spielmodus Herrschaft eine Flagge befindet. Durch mehrfaches Springen kann man ganz nach oben gucken. Die besten Chancen auf dieser Map hat man, wenn man ein Gewehr mit einem Visieraufsatz benutzt, etwa das Gewehr 43 oder die SVT-40. Auch ein Repetierkarabiner ohne Aufsatz eignet sich gut als Abwehr gegen die Scharfschützen. Um Häuser zu stürmen ist der M2 Flammenwerfer die beste Wahl, um viele Kills zu machen. Auch die Type 99 und die Browning M1919 funktionieren dank dem vergleichbar geringen Rückstoß. Von vielen Spielern wird Upheaval als beste Karte in Call of Duty: World at War angesehen, da man sowohl in Gebäude gehen und snipen/campen, als auch im offenen Feld Kämpfe aus nächster Nähe austragen kann. Infos *Auf der Wii-Version zerbrechen die Glasfenster nicht, wenn man sie messert, sie verschwinden einfach. *Durch all die zerstörten Gebäude und herumliegenden Schutthaufen gibt es viele Glitches, durch die Spieler auf Dächer kommen und sich erhöhte Positionen suchen können. *In der Nähe der Waggons am Anfang der Karte hängt hinter dem Zaun eine Reifenschaukel, die man schwingen kann, indem man sie anschießt. Außerdem hängen in der Metzgerei in der Nähe des Spawnpunktes der Wehrmacht Fleischstücke. Diese sind Beispiele für die wenigen interaktiven Objekte im Spiel. *Vor den Eisenbahnwaggons gibt es jede Menge freies Land, auf das in der Einzelspielermission Ring aus Stahl die Katushya-Raketen abgefeuert wurden. *Auf der Wii-Version wurde in der Metzgerei ein Hühnchen an die Wand gespießt. Schießt man auf es, fällt es zu Boden. *Wenn der Spieler vor dem Gebäude mit der Uhr steht, kann man ein Glockenspiel hören. Das passiert alle drei Minuten. *Im Gebäude mit dem Glockenturm kann man Geräusche eines sich drehenden Panzergewehres hören, jedoch sind nirgends Panzer zu sehen. Das ist ein Überbleibsel aus der eben genannten Mission, da in dieser der Glockenturm zerstört wurde. *In der Metzgerei ist auf dem Boden eine riesige Blutpfütze. *Außerhalb der Map steht in einem Gebäude ein versteckter Telefonmast. Das Gebäude befindet sich direkt neben dem Glockenturm. *Außerdem kann man auf der Map einen unzugänglichen Raum finden, der so aussieht, als wäre er mal begehbar gewesen. Im Hintergrund liegt ein Schutthaufen, aber das war es auch schon an Interessantem. *Wenn ein Spieler hinter der Metzgerei bis hinter in die Ecke geht und immer wieder vorwärts und rückwärts gegen den Telefonmast springt, bleibt man stecken, bis man stirbt. *Wie auch bei einigen anderen Maps ist bei dieser hier auf der Wii das Design unterschiedlich. Die Mauer neben der Metzgerei hat kein Loch, also müssen Spieler drüberklettern. Kategorie:Call of Duty: World at War Multiplayer Maps Kategorie:Call of Duty: World at War